You can (not) redo
by qworu
Summary: Eren goes back in time to make sure his past self doesn't fuck up at life. He hadn't been aware that he used to be such an asshole when he was younger. An alternate universe Levi/Eren fic with a dash of Jean/Marco; Jean/Eren is mentioned as one of older Eren's biggest fuck ups. (The prologue is a bit dramatic, but it's just an intro to a very light hearted story).


_[This fic has nothing to do with Eva- I'm so sorry]_

**A/N**: First of all, to everybody who gave this fic a chance by clicking on it (despite the lousy summary), I want to thank you very much. I'm going to admit right now that I am not a skilled writer, and I am indeed very nervous to publish a fanfiction for the public to read. Reviews are always welcome, whether they be constructive criticism or just a 'hi, nice fic'.

_This first chapter is only a short prologue to all the action we're headed for next_, but I really hope that you guys don't think this is some serious fic... I actually intend to make the rest of the story humorous, so I hope you stick around!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SnK; I just own this really lame-ass fanfic.

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

It hadn't occurred to Eren that he was actually dying until he cracked open one of his eyes to see the blaring lights of police sirens. His senses were cut short; all he was able to do was wordlessly resent the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Having no energy to make any kind of large movement, he could only shift his eyes to the scene in front of him. He supposed it was better to be the dying man than the one to have to deal with any charges. He knew better than to drive under the influence of alcohol, but perhaps he'd been asking for it really. Life was hard, and he was dumb enough to think that accidents weren't going to be painful if he was completely wasted. Everything was coming to an end for his life anyway; Jean was arrested for robbery and Eren was fired from his job for being involved. Their marriage was falling apart since Jean was always in some sort of legal confinement,and neither one of them were making enough money to even pay for the rent. The two rarely talked after the actual wedding ceremony, and when they did, it was a constant battle of who was going to make the money they needed to buy food.

Eren felt his eyelids drooping, and the pain began to fade away. Was this how it felt to die? It had never occurred to him that his death would be no more than just an unfortunate accident. It was safe to say that he wasn't disappointed though; the once in a lifetime experience of letting it all go was ironically rejuvenating in a way. He no longer had the ability to appreciate the blessings that his life had provided him, yet he let himself become engulfed by the fantasies of the afterlife.

He wondered what would happen in the afterlife; perhaps he would reunite with the mother that had passed so early on in his childhood. Eren's father never got over her death, and he would really have liked to see both of them in heaven, welcoming their son with open arms. Maybe he would even apologize to his father for being a lousy father himself-

Lousy father? The pleasant thoughts that had been clouding Eren's thoughts slowly dispersed as he recalled the laughter of a small child; memories of the past few months crawled back to give him a little wake-up call. It was far too late for that, however. It was then that the only love of his life, his little baby girl, flashed in the depths of his mind, and he was forced to snap back into reality.

Mikasa. Mikasa. She's alone, waiting for her daddy's to come home.

The only thing the medics were able to salvage from the motorcyclist, before he and his vehicle burst into flames, was a bone-chilling, agonizing shriek. It was the last cry of a foolish man who could only mourn over the fate of his daughter before his own life was severed before their eyes. It was over in less than five seconds, as if the driver had never really been there at all. Though Eren Jaeger had vanished from the site. His requiem still rang in the ears of everybody who was there to hear it.

_Ah, if only I could turn back time..._

_If only I could just redo everything…_

_Please..._

* * *

.

.

...

I swear it's not going to be an angsty fic ...

... It's just a story about Eren trying not to get his younger self to fuck up his life


End file.
